1. Field of the Invention
The present application is generally related to controlling bleeding, and is more specifically related to systems, instruments, and methods used for the delivery, deployment, and tamponade of hemostats and flowable hemostats and sealants used for controlling bleeding at surgical sites.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical textiles are used during surgical procedures to control bleeding, minimize blood loss, reduce post-surgical complications, and shorten the duration of surgery. Commonly used medical textiles include adhesion barriers, sponges, meshes, and hemostatic wound dressings that are applied to the surface of tissue. Hemostatic wound dressings include absorbable hemostats such as those sold by Ethicon, Inc. of Somerville, N.J. under the registered trademarks Surgicel®, Surgicel Nu-Knit®, and Surgicel® Fibrillar.
Traditionally, medical textiles have been delivered to endoscopic surgical sites using endoscopic grasping instruments such as clamps and forceps. It is also well-known to use applicator instruments for delivering medical textiles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,395 discloses an inserter device having a pair of outwardly bendable arms that bilaterally spread an adhesion barrier within a vaginal cavity. The inserter device disclosed in the '395 patent, however, is not suitable for insertion through an endoscopic tube or trocar.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,383 discloses an applicator instrument used for applying a sheet of surgical material (i.e. an adhesion barrier) through an endoscopic tube. The applicator instrument includes an expandable operating tip that is insertable into an endoscopic tube to enable a surgeon to apply the surgical material to tissue inside a body. In one embodiment, the applicator comprises a set of telescoping tubes including an outer delivery tube, an intermediate deployment tube, and an inner irrigation tube. The expandable operating tip is mounted at the distal end of the irrigation tube and is connected to the distal end of the deployment tube. The spreader tip is exposed at the distal end of the delivery tube by advancing the deployment tube and the irrigation tube relative to the delivery tube. The spreader tip is expanded by movement of the deployment tube relative to the irrigation tube to spread the sheet of surgical material over the tissue. A nozzle is provided at the distal end of the irrigation tube for applying a fluid, e.g., a saline solution, to the surgical material.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,332 discloses an applicator for applying a sheet of surgical material, e.g., a surgical mesh, to internal body tissue. The applicator includes a delivery tube, a deployment tube slidably received within the delivery tube, and a shaft or irrigation tube slidably received within the deployment tube. An expandable spreader tip is connected between the distal ends of the shaft and the deployment tube. The spreader tip is collapsed and inserted in the delivery tube with the surgical mesh. The applicator is inserted through a trocar tube into a body cavity and the spreader tip is exposed by retracting the delivery tube relative to the deployment tube and shaft. The applicator has a first actuator for urging the spreader tip and surgical mesh into engagement with the tissue as the deployment tube is retracted, and a second actuator for advancing the deployment tube relative to the shaft to expand the spreader tip to apply the surgical mesh to the tissue. The spreader tip includes a plurality of flexible strips each having opposite ends pivotally connected to the distal ends of the shaft and the deployment tube. The applicator includes a return spring to bias the deployment tube proximally relative to the shaft to normally maintain the spreader tip in a collapsed configuration.
In spite of the above advances, there remains a need for improved instruments and methods for the delivery, accurate placement, deployment, and tamponade of medical textiles such as adhesion barriers, wound dressings, and topically applied hemostats. More particularly,
In addition, there remains a need for instruments and methods for introducing flowable hemostats and sealants to surgical sites for controlling bleeding.